


Pillow Fight

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a pillow fight<br/>Ziam drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

''OWW!!'' Liam said as Zayn hit him in the back of the head with a pillow ''pillowfight li'' zayn said smiling develishly ''oh yeah?'' laim said picking up a pillow to wack zayn with ''OOF!!'' zayn uttered when liam hit him in the face with his pillow while landing on the floor ''HAHAHAHA!!!'' liam started laughing as zayn hit the floor with a 'thud' ''so you think thats funny payne?'' zayn asked pillow ready in his hand not saying anything liam nodded grinning like he couldn't stop as zayn leapeas across the room to tackle liam to the floor he laughed lading ontop of liam ''not so funny now is it?'' rolling his eyes he flipped zayn over much to the bradford boys suprise '' NOW it is'' liam said smiling leaning down to kiss zayn ''mmmm'' zayn moaned into liams mouth lian broke the kiss ''having fun yet?'' liam asked still smiling at zayn ''yes i am'' zayn said as he leaned up on his elbows to kiss liam ''well we have an early so we should probably get to bead yeah?'' laim said getting off of zayn ''fucking tease'' zayn muttered ''wat?'' liam asked ''nothing babe'' raising an eyebrow liam says ''mmmhmm'' as he layed down in bed cuddled up to zayn he wispered in his ear ''i enoyed having a pillowfight with you li'' laughing a little liam said back ''me to zi me to'' and with that the went to sleep hoping they eould get to finish the second half of the pillowfight tomorrownight.

**Author's Note:**

> I love drabbles probably cuz there short lol(: xx


End file.
